1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spin cast style fishing reels and, more particularly, to structure for selectively feathering line as a cast is performed.
2. Background Art
Serious fishermen strive to achieve precise placement of a cast lure. A lure can be thrust with a force greater than required to reach its intended target. A skilled fisherman can then feather the line with a thumb button as incorporated into conventional spin cast reels, to guide the lure to its intended landing area.
With conventional spin cast reels, the feathering is accomplished normally by urging a line braking surface toward an inside surface of the reel cover against which the line is snubbed at the initiation of a cast, during the backswing. The braking surface is brought into close proximity, but not against the cover surface so that the line rides over the braking surface to frictionally retard the paying out of line. As the braking surface approaches the front cover surface, the line remains in nearly continuous contact with the braking surface so that substantial feathering occurs.
While a skilled fisherman with substantial practice can develop a feel for feathering with a conventional reel, the occasional fisherman may find the feathering process frustrating. If, for example, the thumb button is depressed too far, the line will be trapped between the line braking surface and the inside surface of the front cover, abruptly halting line payout and ruining the cast.